


no more cancer

by amazingkamisnotonfire



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hazel Has a Dream, Hazel/Gus, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingkamisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingkamisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take your time, Hazel. Please do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more cancer

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I wrote years ago. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> get to know me on tumblr! my url is kamwashere

Hazel opened her eyes, stunning white light blinded her eyes. Her eyes darted wildly, wondering where the hell she is. Then her gaze fell on him. Augustus Waters. Her Gus.

“A-Augustus.” Hazel breathed, feeling as if her breath has been taken away from her (cancer pun) but instead of feeling a dull, contracting pain on her lungs, she felt a tingling sensation, butterflies. The one you get when you see something so beautiful. The one you get when you hear your favourite song. The one Hazel gets when she sees Augustus.

“Hazel Grace, it’s a privilege,” Augustus moved closer to her, Hazel froze visibly. Seeing her discomfort, Gus stopped and smiled sadly, ”Once again, to see you.”

Augustus flashed his brilliant smile, and Hazel felt as though she was going to cry. And she did.

“Hazel Grace…” Gus said her name so softly, so doubtful; as if he didn’t know what to do. Hazel was happy, and mad, and sad. She doesn’t know why. Is she going crazy? Why? Why now?

Hazel ran to him and hugged him, crying quietly, once in a while escaping a few broken sobs. They stayed like that for a little eternity; and Hazel was glad. 

Caressing her hair, Augustus began to speak, “Oh, it’s so peaceful here, Hazel Grace. No pain, no crying, no more cancer,” Hazel can hear his smile, while her face is buried in his neck. He continued, “I met so many people, and they also left somebody but they were waiting, patiently and I am, too.” Augustus smiled. “I will always wait for you, Hazel Grace. It may take forever, it’s okay. I”ll be okay. Just please, don’t rush everything. Take your time, Hazel Grace. Please do.”

Hazel sobbed more, her entire body shaking as she bends her head, tears streaming endlessly. “Take me with you, please, Gus, please,”

Augustus held her face and smiled hopefully. “I will always wait for you, Hazel Grace.” He kissed her forehead, letting it linger a little bit longer- enjoying* their infinities a bit longer. “Okay?”

Then slowly and all at once, Hazel felt like her seventeen year-old self again. Falling in love, breaking apart. She smiled. “Okay.”

 

…

Hazel didn’t know how it happened. Perhaps, it was a reminder or maybe just a dream. It gave her hope. Something to hold on to. That maybe, sometime, she will see Gus again and he’d say “Took you long enough, Hazel Grace.” Then he would grin, and she would link their arms and together they would depart, and just like Augustus said: no pain, no crying, no more cancer.

Hazel was still waiting for that day.


End file.
